


Thinking

by imsacred67



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Distance, Second person POV, The original characters are the main focus, the canon characters are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsacred67/pseuds/imsacred67
Summary: You didn't think it'd end up like this.





	Thinking

You didn't think it'd end up like this.

Marion was always a smart one, always inquisitive. Then, her accident happened. You travelled with Flintheart Glomgold only once, and once was all it took for you to cut all ties with the phoney Scotsman.

Marion was told to take the cursed coin and, with no hesitation, she was forever cursed to a form that will never bind to her. She would switch constantly, no matter what age she or the other may be.

Which is why you forbid her from stepping foot outside for about... a month... maybe even a full year...

Memory is hazy for you.

Marion was a beauty, this you will never deny. She had your uncle's curl and your auntie's wide eyes. Yet, she was also herself, a woman, not a child any longer. A woman who carried herself with pride, something you'd thought you lost when her accident happened.

"Maria? Y'okay?" She's shaking your shoulder a bit.

You smile, not that she would see. "I'm fine. You're growing up a bit too fast."

She scoffs, rolling her eyes and blushing a bit. Another thing you adored? Your cousin never could accept a compliment, not from you or anyone else.

It almost seemed like you blinked once and you were suddenly at her home, seeing her introduce you to her boyfriend. A large man, Launchpad, his name seemed to be. You narrow your eyes, but he seems oblivious to your disdain.

"He's really sweet, Maria, how come you don't like him?"

"I just don't think he's right for you," you confess. He was dim, and, if anything, Marion deserved the world.

Again, she scoffs, much like she did on her 12th birthday all those years ago. "If anything, I'm not right for him."

This time you sigh, and again, the world seems to blend and meld around you. You distantly hear that the two broke up mutually, but, for the life of you, you just can't find the reason why.

"Miss DuQuake? Miss DuQuake."

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

You blink a few times before realizing that you're in your radioactive office. The intercom is blinking, showing that whoever is there is awaiting a response. "Yes," you say, a bit dazed, "I'm fine. How is Duckburg?"

"They seem to be doing well, rebuilding very quickly."

"Good to hear."

You look around, seeing just how far you've come. A billion dollar company, and yet you're just getting started. You adjust your desk, even though nothing seems to be out of place. A picture frame shakes for a bit before settling, making you pick it up.

Marion is seen with a caped crusader, Darkwing Duck, you recall. She is proudly presenting him with a trophy, and a little girl looks to be hanging off of it. Launchpad is also in this same image, knocking over the banner that reads, 'THANK YOU, DARKWING!'.

You smile, and this time, it's not obscured by a mask.

You cry, and this time, Marion's not here to stop you.

Once a beautiful relationship between cousins, now a strained relationship between a billionaire and a genius.

You think about lots of things.

But you didn't think it'd end up like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Maria DuQuake: A billionaire that works with raidoactivity. She can't live with fresh oxygen.
> 
> Marion Opal: Heir to DuQuake, travels often but lives in Mouseton.


End file.
